Waxing and Waning
by GeorgiaMaeSixx
Summary: Sirius bonds with Remus over his affliction, taking to visiting him the morning after his change. But when Sirius starts to care for Remus in more ways than a friend should, will the wolf return his affections? (Wolfstar)


Waning and Waxing

Remus chewed his lips so hard that they bled, a tiny bit of skin sticking to the tip of his tongue. His wrists were covered in red graves. Clothes strewn across the creaking wooden beams, he staggered up to a standing position and grabbed his brown and red tartan boxers. He yawned as wide as he could as he climbed into them, shimmying as he brought them up to his waist. He could hear the others running up the stairs and he rushed to grab at his school trousers, only managing to put those on and messily put on his shirt and tie, leaving the top few buttons undone. The bands of red and gold sat on his freshly bruised skin, his fingertips gently tracing a purple spot, and his head span as he applied the tiniest bit of pressure. "Ugh, not again." he grumbled, hair tousled.

"YOU HAD BETTER BE DECENT IN THERE!" James shouted, laughing to himself as he poked his head around the door, his glasses shining. Remus chuckled as they all fell through the door, uniforms on, and James at the front with one of Remus' knitted sweaters in hand. "We thought you might've been cold up here."

Remus extended out his palm and let James shove the warm material into his hand. Sirius pushed past James and waved, it being the first time that they'd visited the shack since they found out about his…condition. And he could still spot the scar that his itself on the ginger boy's collar, it glistening on his pale skin. Sirius nodded to himself. "You're all bruised, Moony," he mused, "heh, Moony, I like that. How do you like that Remus?."

The boy mumbled from under the jumper he was pulling on. "I guess it could be a lot worse.."

James looked between the two with a smirk. "Well, then I think it's a good nickname for you Remus, nobody will realise what it really means except for us. Now, if we hurry back you'll get back in time for breakfast." Everyone looked around hungrily, Remus fixing his tie and doing up his shoelaces, stumbling on the way out as he reached down to grab his bag strap.

Sirius smiled at him. "You're going to be so far behind on that piece of parchment due in for Potions class." He knew it was the least of Remus' worries at the present time but he knew it would bring some much needed normality to the morning. They were greeted with an icy front as they went into the tunnel. Sirius instinctively brought his arms across his chest, shivering and mumbling under his breath. "I'm surprised you don't freeze your arse off in there."

"I don't realise notice, I guess I just tear the place up and then sleep" Remus replied with a small smile, holding his bag strap. "I'm going to get some food and then spend all day in my personal heaven."

"What? The library?" Sirius smiled and playfully shoved him.

Remus was surprised that Sirius remembered that passing comment. "Yes actually. I need to get that potions homework done otherwise I'll be killed if my mom finds out. They have a habit of ringing her to complain. By this rate I'll never become a prefect."

"If any of us end up actually doing well and not ending up in detention anytime soon, it's you Moony." James looked back at the pair. "You or Peter, but he's too quiet to be a prefect anyway."

Peter only replied with a scowl as they all walked through to the foreboding castle. James double checked to ensure that nobody was by the entrance and they one by one made their way through. Remus walked down first to the Gryffindor dorms and flopped on his bed with a small whine escaping his broken lips, his spine clicking. It was always the most painful the morning after as his muscles readjusted and his bones clicked back into their normal adjustment. James and Peter sat on their beds, Sirius frowning a little. He was concerned for Remus. "Do you want a cup of tea, Remus?" He asked softly, not sure if Moony had already fallen asleep. The boy nodded from his pillow, his hair messy and covering most of his face, so they couldn't see that his eyes were already firmly shut.

Sirius walked through the people heading back from breakfast, feeling as though he wasn't going anywhere in the growing crowd. He huffed and pushed his hair from his face, feeling as though he was on a mission. It was the job of any good friend to be caring. Of course, James and Peter showed it in other ways, in the ways of sky jokes and pranks, but Sirius wanted to show Remus that he wasn't alone through his transformations. He would be the silent watcher. He headed into the grand hall and managed to grab one of the last cups of tea that were being served and added in three heaped teaspoons of sugar in, knowing that's how he first liked it in the morning and hoped Remus would share his philosophy.

Dumbledore tapped the boy on his shoulder from behind, giving Sirius a small shock, him having to try to secure the tea from spilling. "How is he coping?" the old man inquired, having felt responsible for Remus ever since he agreed to let the small, frightened werewolf into studying at Hogwart's. Sirius gave a small smile and nodded.

"He just seems a bit tired, that's all. I'm taking him some tea."

The older wizard smiled at his gesture. "I'm sure he'll really appreciate that. A hug and a cup of tea is the best way to wake up after a troublesome night. And I would know about those nights."

Sirius said goodbye and turned back towards the moving staircases, hopping onto the next one whist trying to keep his balance. He sighed in relief as he realised that he hadn't spilt a single drop. James met him on the stairs, heading to see Lily, as Sirius assumed. He sighed a little and tapped at the porcelain between his hands. Had they left him alone? Sirius shook his head. They wouldn't have left him alone, he mused. He could be injured. He walked up to the painting that adorned the door as the most beautiful lock and said the password, running up the spiral stairs to the sleeping Moony.

"What a surprise, he's asleep." Sirius rolled his eyes, grabbing the nearest piece of parchment. He left him a note, saying that he's going to keep the tea by the fire to keep it warm, and that he hoped he slept well, before leaving it on Remus' pillow. He stroked Moony's cheek a little before pulling away quickly as the scarred boy stirred beneath his touch. Sirius couldn't help but notice how soft his skin was, and thought to himself. I would like to feel that softness again.


End file.
